Hawkfrost's son
by brightheart7
Summary: Hawkfrost has always had a son no one knew about R&R plz :
1. Chapter 1

**Hawkfrost's Son**

Hawkfrost looked up at the starry sky "what have I gotten myself into now"

"Hawkfrost look at our beautiful kits" said Russetfur. "Listen Russetfur I cant have kits

its impossible" snarled Hawkfrost. "So what are you going to with are kits" asked

Russetfur. "I don't know what am I suppose to do with them my clan will question" said

Hawkfrost. "So will my clan" said Russetfur. "Sh….. Should we kill them or abandon

them somewhere" asked Hawkfrost. "Neither we should care for them I will take one and

you take the other' suggested Russetfur. "I guess but we don't mention any of this to our

leaders we just tell them we found the kits out in the woods" said Hawkfrost.

Hawkfrost returned to the clan and explained to them how he found the kit. The

kit was named Tigerkit. Hawkfrost went to go see him in the morning and examined him

he looked a lot like his Father TigerStar. "He's fine" said a voice. "Huh" Hawkfrost

turned around to see Mothwing. "who said I was looking at the kit" said Hawkfrost

stubbornly. "Then what were you looking at" asked Mothwing with a grin. "None of your

business besides aren't you suppose to be caring for him and looking for herbs anyway"

and with that Hawkfrost walked away. _"Me care for that hopeless kit he can die for all I _

_care I wish he……_ Hawkfrost come here I would like to speak with you" Said Lepardstar.

"Yes". "it's about the kit you know that when he is old enough you will train him and

now you will make sure that he is happy and healthy" said Lepardstar. "But…. But I

don't have enough experience to train a kit" said Hawkfrost. "Then you find a nursing

mother who will take care of them" suggested Lepardstar. Hawkfrost went to the Queens

den and looked for the perfect She cat. Atlast he found one and she would milk his kits

her name was……..

**He he I left you guys with a cliffie if you want me to write a new chapter then I will need to reviews :)**


	2. to nice

**Ok here you guys go oh and by the way **rainstorm007** yes I really do like Hawkfrost he rocks.**

The nursing queen who would raise his kit was Dawnflower. "Here's the little kit"

Hawkfrost said. "Oh don't be like that Hawkfrost call him by his name by Tigerkit. When

Hawkfrost heard that name the world froze and Hawkfrost was back in the Dark forest.

Then he heard something and went to go check it out. "By the time you hear my voice I

will be in the new world and I will be known as Tigerkit then I will receive my warrior

name. You will mentor me because I will get my revenge on Firestar for having scourge

kill me" said what was Tigerstar's voice.

"Hawkfrost, Hawkfrost are you there come on" said Dawnflower. "Yes I'm here

where do you think I'm at" snarled Hawkfrost. Hawkfrost turned and walked away and

as he walked away he saw an evil glare in Tigerkit's eye as he turned. Then Hawkfrost

knew that that was his father. So Hawkfrost was really happy that day. "Hawkfrost would

you like to come on a patrol and hunt" asked Voletooth. "Sure" said Hawkfrost happily.

"_Wow he is sure happy today I wonder why it's probably best not to ask it might spoil his _

_good mood" _thought Voletooth. ""Okay I'll go patrol over by the river to see if any of

those Stinken Thunderclan hairballs are there" said Hawkfrost. "Okay" said Voletooth.

_"Wow he is even happier than I expected, as he was thinking he was trying to _

_catch a fish when he missed it, Dangit"_. "Oh it's okay I caught extra" said Hawkfrost.

ar…are you okay Hawkfrost your're not acting like your usual self" asked Voletooth.

"I'm fine perfectly fine.

**Ok I need a total of five reviews I already have three so it shouldn't be that hard **


	3. The secret

Hawkfrost and Voletooth returned to the camp. Hawkfrost dropped his three fish

into the fresh kill pile. "Hawkfrost come here and hurry" said Mothwing. "What is it

about the kit" asked Hawkfrost. "Yes and hurry". When Hawkfrost went into the queens

den he saw Tigerkit jumping onto the other kits almost like he was trying to murder them.

"See what I mean he's fighting the other kits and he is not even a moon old.

"No he is not he's just playing so are you calling my kit a traitor" snarled Hawkfrost.

Right then and there Hawkfrost knew the wrong words came out. "What do you mean

your kit Hawkfrost you said that you found him" said Mothwing. "Yeah I did so I'm

calling him my kit got a problem with that Mothwing or should I tell everyone your

secret" snarled Hawkfrost. Hawkfrost then turned away and went into the warriors din.

He went to sleep and he had a dream. "Hawkfrost you must keep making these excuses

better and you almost let out the secret" said Tigerstar's voice. Then Hawkfrost ad a

dream like that each similar to the other.

**6 months later**

"Hawkfrost you will past your knowledge on to Tigerpaw and teach him

everything"

Said Lepardstar. "Yes I will" and then the clans called his name "Tigerpaw Tigerpaw,

Tigerpaw. And then they went to go train.

**I need at least 8- 10 revies please :)**


	4. Training

"Okay Tigerpaw we are going to go look at the borders and make sure no cats

from other clans are there."

"Okay I've always wanted to see are borders." Mewed Tigerpaw.

They went over to the borders of Windclan and Shadowclan and marked their

territory then they headed back near the camp.

"Tigerpaw would you like to learn how to catch fish today." Asked Hawkfrost.

"Sure Hawkfrost you are the best mentor ever you should be leader." Said Tigerkit.

"Maybe one day I will." Said Hawkfrost with a gleam in his eyes.

They went over to the lake and Hawkfrost showed him how to catch fish. "You

see you have to sit here and wait patiently for the fish and once one is in front of you, you

scoop it up and bite it and your done." said Hawkfrost.

"okay so I put my paw in the water and fish come then I just scoop it up." said

Tigerpaw to himself.

Tigerpaw sat near the water and put his paw in the water and waited for fish when

Hawkfrost came over in back of him and spooked him and Tigerpaw fell in the water.

"Hey why'd you that for now I'm all wet." whined Tigerpaw.

"You're a Riverclan cat your suppose to be use to be use to the water." said

Hawkfrost with a grin.

"Well now since the fish are gone we should head back to the camp." Said Hawkfrost.

"Okay does this mean I get to eat." Asked Tigerpaw.

"No you have to give some fresh kill to the elders first and get them new bedding

and pick ticks and fleas off them." said Hawkfrost.

"Okay" said Tigerpaw and Tigerpaw went to go do what Hawkfrost said and went

to eat then went to sleep.

**Okay I need at least 10-12 reviews and thanks for the tips flamestar**


	5. The Dream

Hawkfrost's son

The dream

**Sorry peoples I was taking a little vacation from writing I have been on youtube **

**working on stuff so I have been busy well here it is the next chapter.**

Tigerpaw went to sleep and he went to the dark forest as he went to the dark

forest he was his original self he was waiting for Hawkfrost to come. He sat there and

groomed himself and waited he waited for what seemed like hours for Hawkfrost until he

heard a rustling in the bushes.

"I have seen you have arrived finally, I wanted to discuss with you when I will

become a warrior so you and me will become rulers once again" said Tigerstar.

"Yes father but I don't know when you will become a warrior Lepardstar is not

sharing any thing with me. So are you having fun in your new body?" asked Hawkfrost.

"Well you see son my new body wont let me remember my past so it will be

difficult so you will remind me who I really am that should awaken my soul." Stated

Tigerstar.

"Tigerstar how do I awaken your soul by telling you that you are Tigerstar and

you died by a kittypet killing you" chuckled Hawkfrost.

"Uh don't bring back such horrible things. You will have to kill Firestar and kill

your brother and kill at least 3 cats in Thunderclan" said Tigerstar with a gleam in his

eyes.

"Okay so I will work something out soon see you in the morning for training"

said Hawkfrost.

I will at least need 14-16 reviews and thanks for the 13 reviews sorry I was so late


	6. Hawkfrost and Russetfur

Chapter 6 Russetfur and Hawkfrost

Hawkfrost woke up at dawn and ventured to shadowclan's territory. Hawkfrost

sat there and waited for Russetfur to come with the kit Russetfur took. Hawkfrost heard a

rustle of leaves and stood up and saw Russetfur heading toward him.

"Hey Hawkfrost how's everything going with the kit you took?" \

"Good but your not going to believe when I tell you this but Tigerpaw which is

the name of the kit you gave me is actually a reincarnation of the great leader of Tigerstar

himself." Said Hawkfrost.

"Yeah and Icepaw is Blackstar." Said Russetfur sarcastically.

"No I'm serious he is I swear it on my father's grave it is." Hawkfrost said.

"Yeah sure anyway I have to go and if you see any more reincarnations keep it to

your self" said Russetfur as she left.

Then out of nowhere a group of Shadowclan cats came out of the bushes.

"Hey here's the scent I scented before smell it, it smells like a Riverclan" said a voice and

with that Hawkfrost and Tigerpaw raced out of there territory.

"That was a close one Tigerpaw"

"Yeah it was so what do we explain to Lepardstar when we return with nothing"

asked Tigerpaw.

"Who says we aren't hunting" said Hawkfrost.

So Hawkfrost and Tigerpaw returned to camp with there prey and kept what happened

today to themselves.

Okay I need 16 reviews oh and the next chapter is a full moon so that means there is going to be a meeting


	7. The gathering

The gathering

Everyone sat around Lepardstar as she was about to

announce the gathering and who was going to it.

"I really hope I'm going to the gathering I want to see all

the clans and see who I'm going to fight." said Tigerpaw with a glint of

pride in his eyes.

"Don't get yourself to carry away son…… I mean

Tigerpaw." said Hawkfrost.

"Did you just call me son in public?" whispered Tigerpaw.

"Fellow clan mates those who don't go tonight will watch

out for other clans that cross our territory those who come listen closely

to the meeting and do not try to befriend any cat you might end up like

Crowfeather cat. Okay here's whose coming: Mistyfoot, Mothwing,

Hawkfrost, Reedwhisker, Willowpaw, Beechpaw, Ripplepaw,

Heavystep, and Tigerpaw, now lets go to the gathering." Said

Lepardstar.

"Yay I'm going to my first gathering I can't wait." Stated

Tigerpaw.

"Yep your first gathering your moth……." Hawkfrost

stopped himself.

"Were almost there just keep walking" said Hawkfrost.

They kept walking till they finally got to the island they

were the last one there everyone else was already waiting for them.

"We can start the meeting now that everyone is here,

Blackstar would you like to start the meeting tonight?" asked Firestar.

"Yes I would, Shadowclan needs more territory for food

since leafbare is about to happen all the prey is gone we would like more

territory if you don't give it to us then we will fight till we have it."

Stated the Shadowclan leader.

"We will share our territory." Said Onestar.

As the other leaders were arguing Tigerpaw saw a white

beautiful she cat about the same moons as he was right across from him.

"Uhm hey I'm uhm Tigerpaw" said Tigerpaw nervously.

"Oh hi my name is Whitepaw I'm in Thunderclan what

clan are you in?" asked Whitepaw.

"Oh I'm in uhm Riverclan this is my fifth moon in

training I'm going to be a warrior soon" said Tigerpaw.

"I'm on my sixth moon well it looks like the leaders have

finally stopped arguing." Said Whitepaw.

Lepardstar was now talking and Tigerpaw already knew

what she was saying she's just fine we only have two more leaders to go.

"So you only have 6 more moons your lucky I have 7

more to go we should become warriors right now you look pretty

skilled" said Tigerpaw.

"Thanks you too did you know most of the Thunderclan

cats are sick of Greencough?" said Whitepaw.

"No but did you know that me and Hawkfrost have been

in Shadowclan territory?" said Tigerpaw.

"Really have you been caught"asked Whitepaw

"No not yet" said Tigerpaw.

"Whitepaw come on we have to go right now" said

Brakenfur.

So did Tigerpaw and they all went home.

I need 20 reviews to find out what happens next there's going to be a battle


End file.
